


Just something, anything

by yeahmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, Dominant Alec, M/M, Teasing, Top Magnus, a lot of moaning and whimpering, basically alecs first orgasm with someone else than himself, only roleplay, rough, soft alec, submissive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: Alec's lack of sexual experience bothers him, so he decides to get a little help from his warlock boyfriend, who's more than willing to help.





	1. Just the start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so excuse me if its not so good but lets see and hope.

Alec was phasing around in the living room of Magnus' apartment, nervously repeating same safe words in his mind to keep himself calm. He was waiting for Magnus to come back from some trip with Raphael, hoping he'd drop off the vampire somewhere along the way.

The large door opened itself with a small bang against the wall asthe light in Alec's day walked in with several bags of glass bottles. Alec stood still, facing his cheerful soulmate.

"Alexander," Magnus said, dropping the bags cautiously on the ground. "What an extremely pleasant surprise after a long day of hunting down elf nails."

Alec furrowed his brows. Elf nails? "I'm not even going to ask," He said, slightly bending down when Magnus reached to give him a small peck. "I wanted to talk to you, about something." Alec tried to say in all seriousness, but his voice quivered and shook slightly.

"Of course, anything you desire to talk about." His eyes got instantly distracted when Magnus stripped off the glittery coat.

"Um- Well, I don't actually know how to start," He sighed. "I practised several times what I'd say in my head but I'm - There's nothing in my head anymore."

Magnus got worried from Alec tone, taking his hand and guiding him to the couch. "You can talk to me about anything," Magnus' palm sliding on Alec's thigh back and forth didn't really help.

"Well, you know how we've talked about waiting before having... You know," Alec swallowed, wanting to smack himself for being awkward. "And I understand it but I just... I want to try something."

"Something? Clearify, please."

Alec stared at Magnus' hand, gulping before looking at Magnus' eyes. "Just something, anything. I don't - I don't want to feel like your body is new or my body is new to you when we actually decide to take the next step."

Alec cleared his throat, swifting closer to Magnus. "Anything, is fine, Magnus." Alec's face had came closer to Magnus' so that he could feel his shaking breath. Magnus didn't know how to answer, so Alec pressed his lips against the corner of his boyfriend's mouth.

Alec traced his lips down to Magnus' throat and neck, leaving wet spots of kisses around. Magnus slid his fingers in Alec's hair, clutching his fist so that the much youger male pressed himself closer.

Magnus untangled himself from Alec, getting up from the couch and hoovering over Alec. "I want you on my bed, stripped down. Only boxers allowed." Was what he said before turning around and walking to the balcony.

Alec felt enormous excitement flood through him as he hurried in the neatly organized and decorated bedroom. It was full of memories, but this would be the first of the dirty ones. Hopefully.

Alec stripped down, in hurry but still not leaving his clothes messily lying around but in the corner of the room. He didn't know how to position himself, ruffling his hair and biting his lips to make him appear even slightly more attractive.

Alec decided to lie down on his back, hips slightly lifted upwards and hands casually above his head. His chest rose rapidly up and down as he had to hold back a desperate whimper of need when Magnus walked in with several objects in his hands, wearing the same black skinny jeans and a dark blue button shirt. Only this time the shirt was unbuttoned almost completely.

"What's that?" Alec asked when Magnus settled the last object on the edge of the bed. Magnus didn't reply, only unbuttoned the three last buttons in front of Alec, slowly. Alec didn't know whether to grind his hops up or squeeze his thighs together.

Magnus walked slowly to the edge of the bed, a humble smile on his lips from the sigh of the shadowhunters as he grabbed the first object.

"I'm going to tie you down," he stated casually. "Well, rather something together, not sure if it's going to hold you down," Magnus cuffed Alec's hands, putting the chain around a small iron demon decoration that was a part of the bed, in the middle of it. "Tell me if they hurt, or if you want them off."

Alec nodded, eager to see what was to come. Magnus dropped the shirt on him to the floor, standing in front of Alec.

"What are you thinking?" Alec asked.

"What I'm going to do with you," He answered, "Or what I should do with you."

"Do anything," Alec hurried.

Magnus chuckled, "Eager, aren't we?" Magnus crawled closer to Alec, keeping his body just above Alec's.

"Take off your jeans," Alec whisperedn stusying every muscle and curve of his boyfriend's now bare upper body.

"No," Magnus said, attacking Alec's neck with his lips. "It's just you tonight."

Magnus kissed his way down to Alec's chest, down to his navel, stopping just at the start of his boxers. Alec's eyes wondered on Magnus' back muscles.

Magnus got back up, straddling Alec and putting slight preassure on his groin. Alec's hips jointed up. Magnus squeezed Alec's hips, nails softly digging deep as the room was filled with Alec's breathy whimpers. Magnus quickened his phase, distracted from the pleasure of the friction by Alec's face. His brows were furrowed, jaw clenched and eyes shut with his bottom lip tightly between his teeth.

Magnus started to feel even more excited. It was only the first thing on Magnus list for a long night with Alec. He'd treat him well, without pushing Alec into anything he wouldn't want to experience with Magnus or with anyone at all.

"Magnus," Alec breathed, his hands squeezed into fist as they pulled at the cuffs. "Faster, please. Harder," He whimpered and for their boths sake, the warlock moved hios faster against his boyfriends, looking at the fragile love under him. He was desperately grabbing the chains and it almost made Magnus wish it was his back he was grabbing.

"Oh - uh, Magnus," Magnus smiled, thrusting his hips deeper, lowering more pressure on Alec. "Shit," a loud groan left Alecs mouth as he wrapped his legs around Magnus to bring him closer, his his hips shaking as Magnus slowed down, "Wha - Don't slow down, Magnus. Please just, please." He couldn't find words because the pleasure he was in, trying to tell Magnus to continue. But he didn't. He put his hands on the headboard, slamming his lower part against Alecs, slowly but deeply. "Yes, right there," Alec moaned.

"C'mon Alec, let it all out," Magnus whispered, "I can feel your hips shaking, your heart beating against your chest." Alec bit down to the skin on Magnus' shoulder, sent to heaven. "I can feel you."

Alec took a tight grip on the chain, pulling at it violently as he thrusted his hips upward, whole body shaking and jerking with pleasure. Usually, Magnus would've stopped at this point to see Alecs face and body, but it wasn't usual. Nothing about Alec was usual. So Magnus admired his plump lips, shut eyes and quivering breath like it was a masterpiece.

"I don't know what to say," Alec said shortly, out of breath.

"Nothing yet, please. This is just the start."


	2. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec continues to receive pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i wanted alec to have a little but of a dominant part in this but not a lot bc BOTTOM ALEC CMON GUYS but still felt like... he needs to command his baby like??

Alec lied still, studying Magnus' movements as he effortlessly moved around the room. In this time, Magnus had taken off his jeans. The young Nephilim couldn't stop staring at the prominent bulge in the warlocks pants, or the muscles flexing every time he reached for something.

Alec kept clenching his tighs and jaw, eager to get out of the cuffs and just touch Magnus. He was now walking back towards the bed, taking off his rings one by one before setting them on the nightstand.

A sharp breath left Alec's mouth when he felt Magnus' tongue on his stomach, trailing upwards and teeth softly nipping at the skin. He nipped his way up to Alec's neck, teasingly sucking the skin. Magnus' hands were all over Alec, squeezing his tighs, running through his hair, clamping around his neck.

Alec wanted to kiss Magnus, but he was too far and pressed to the mattress, unable to move. He could only squirm under the touch. Alec felt hot. Like his body was on fire.

Magnus tugged tightly on Alec's hair, pulling it in one direction, receiving a hiss if pleasure. Magnus finally reached Alec's lips, pulling his bottom lip and swirling his tongue against it. Their lips moved together slowly, taking their time. If Alec was experienced in something, it was kissing. Or any other thing that required his tongue.

Magnus' thigh rubbed against Alec, automatically making him try to move his hips but wasn't allowed to. He grunted slightly, wanting to be touched but at the same time he wanted to continue the kissing.

There was no place he'd rather be.

"Please," Alec dared to mumble, feeling the smirk on his lips. "Please." He repeated, slightly louder this time.

Magnus kept kissing Alec, only this time his hand started to trail down, until reaching the start of Alec's boxers. He grabbed the edge and slowly started to tug them down, waiting for Alec to stop him. But he didn't, so Magnus continued to tug them down, slowly but surely.

Magnus left Alec wanting more, detaching himself from the kiss and lowering himself. Magnus kept his gaze on Alec but grabbed his briefs, lowering them along with himself. It was so slow, it made the nervousness rise in the younger male. They were completely off, in the same pile with rest of the clothes.

There was a small moment if relief when Alec felt the pressure of his boxers come off. Magnus placed his hands next to Alec's hips, briefly looking at Alec before his tongue was placed on the base of Alec's cock, licking its way up to the tip.

"Oh, wow." Alec mumbled, already feeling the cuffs press further into his skin. His boyfriend swirled his tongue at the tip, slowly taking in more and more. Magnus' hand stroked the base. Alec took a deep breath and leaned his head backwards. "Take them off," Alec whispered. "I want to touch you, take them off." He referred to the cuffs, clinging them against the headboard. Magnus didn't respond, but with a snap of fingers, Alec felt the rough material gone off his wrist. He instantly grabbed Magnus' styled hair, tugging his hair as Magnus bobbed his head up and down effortlessly.

"Alexander," Magnus said once lifting his head.

"Yes?" He mumbled as a hand kept caressing him.

"Fuck my mouth," He stated, and Alec furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"You want something? Then fuck my mouth." It was odd for Alec to hear such dirty, uncivilized words from Magnus. But he didn't complain since it made him want the closure even more.

Alec cautiously put both hands in Magnus' hair, confused and cold from the unfamiliar activity. He wasn't really sure what to do or how to act. But he saw that Manus wouldn't help.

"Open," Alec whispered.

"Open what?" Magnus smiled, "Be specific, take control." He said and cleared his throat.

"Open your goddamn mouth, Magnus." Alec said, more roughly but still with a small tone of unsureness in his voice. Magnus did what he was told to do as Alec pushes his head down, twirling strands if hairs in his fingers and clenching his fist.

Sharp gasps left Alec's mouth as he thrust his hips slowly upwards. He could feel sweat forming on his chest and forehead and the pleasure starting to build up again. Magnus dug his nails into Alec's tighs, responsive to anything Alec did.

"Magnus, I w-," Alec cut off himself with a loud moan when the tip of his dick touched the back of Magnus' throat, making him push his head deeper into the pillow under his head and jerk his hips up. He fought against the urge to close his eyes, wanting to see Magnus. "Do that again. Go deeper."

It was like Alec was in heaven with a demon. Every little thing the demon did, burned, made him feel good. From the way, he caressed him, to the way he was rough with him. Leaving handprints, territory marks and kisses all over Alec.

Only "fuck," and "Jesus" filled the air. "You're so good, Magnus. Such a good boy for me," Alec moaned a long, throaty moan. He picked up the phase if trusting his hips, hips already shaking like earlier.

"Oh my-," he swore and but his lip, desperately pushing Magnus' head down, tugging his hair and pulling. Grunts left his mouth, sharp breaths and whimpers along.

Magnus pulled his mouth off, hand replacing the space. He moved his hand along Alec's length, his thumb running over the tip as he tightened his grip. Magnus moved to the level of Alec, their bare chests touching and Magnus' lips attaching to Alecs jaw.

"Where'd that dirty mouth go?" He whispered. "You speak like a sinful mundane, Alexander."

"Don't - don't do that," he whimpered.

"Do what?"

"That," Alec mumbled breathlessly. "Kiss my neck and speak like that. It's too much."

"Too much?" Magnus hummed. "You know what's too much for me? Your body, sweating and shaking under mine."

"Stop," Alec cried.

Magnus quickened the movement of his hand. "Cum for me, Alec. Just let it rush through you."

Alec threw his hands on Magnus' back, digging his nails into his skin, pulling them down. "Ah - fuck, Magnus, I-." Alec felt overwhelmed. He buried his face in Magnus' neck, biting down as Magnus stroked his dick with faster movement.

What sent Alec over the edge, was Magnus' deep, slow moan against his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down even harder, nails digging into his skin further and further as he kept his hips close to Magnus', who now gently and slowly moved his hand.

Alecs chest rose rapidly, hot, out of rhythm breath hitting the bite mark on Magnus' shoulder. Alec's body relaxed, feeling completely exhausted, lying under Magnus.

"I can't feel my legs," He mumbled and Magnus chuckled. "But I can feel something warm on my stomach."

"Wonder what that is." Magnus got up, walking to get paper to clean up his boyfriend.

"What next? Can I do something for you?" He eagerly asked, to Magnus' surprise.

"Next we go to sleep." Magnus laughed slightly, "We'll do more and beyond when the times feels right. Bit by bit, right?"

"Right." Alec agreed. "I just - I feel like I'm floating." Magnus quickly threw a blanket over Alecs cleaned body. "Amazing."

"It's just the simple start."

Magnus threw a pair of briefs to Alec, cleaning off a few things before opening the covers on the bed, first tugging Alec in before himself. Magnus released a long sigh while wrapping his arms around Alec.

"This isn't convenient," Alec mumbled. "I can feel your... Thing against my butt."

Magnus laughed at the tone, pecking his cheek. "Can't help it."

"No, but I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i think this quite defines how bad i am at smut but u know im testing the waters


End file.
